


The Last Time by Jamie

by everystarinthesky_archive



Category: Dream Street (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everystarinthesky_archive/pseuds/everystarinthesky_archive
Summary: J.J. Pope has always been willing to do anything for Matt Ballinger in the hopes that he'll finally see her as more than a friend, but now she's finally realizing that that may never happen. She vows to herself that this is the last time - she's going to make herself get over him. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as it seems...
Relationships: Matt Ballinger/Original Female Character (OFC)





	The Last Time by Jamie

disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

a/n: New story! New people! EEEEE! Haha…it was really tough but exciting for me to start this story. I’ve never actually written a full-length story without Audrey and Jesse, and I had to create entirely new characters, but it was fun. I know this prologue is a bit vague, but please be patient – I’m really happy with the way I’ve planned this story, so hang in there. By the way, this takes place in the fall of 2002 – Matt’s senior year – in case you’re confused. The story kind of connects with NQAFT and SKOEA, so Matt just came back from the summer tour. That’s enough background…now you can read. J And, please, please, REVIEW! Thanks!

The Last Time

Prologue

My defender was getting tired. I could tell; she was breathing heavier, and her footwork wasn’t quite as sharp as it had been earlier in the game. I jogged back and forth a little, waiting for the right time to make my move. I needed just a few more seconds to catch her off guard and get an open shot.

Casey, the center forward, was dribbling up the field. I sped up a little, running down the field and surveying everything that was happening. Laura, the right forward, was being double teamed because she had scored our only goal earlier. The mids were behind us, but I knew they were tired too. The other team had a lot of speed in their offense, and they had been running up and down the field the whole game.

So, basically, it was all up to me. I glanced at the clock – thirty-three seconds left, and the score was tied 1-1 – and looked back at Casey. Our eyes met for a split second and then I sprang into action. I cut left, taking a few steps, and then spun right, sprinting towards the goal. Casey crossed the ball sharply to my side and I stopped it and shot in one quick motion.

The shot was beautiful, if I say so myself. It arced high in the air, spinning gracefully and heading straight for the top right corner. I didn’t stop to stare, but went after the shot, following it up, although there ended up being no need for that. The goalie jumped, but the ball shot past her into the net for a goal.

Just then the clock wound down to zero; the game was over. We won.

I slowly floated back to earth. My teammates were crowding around me, hugging me and squealing. This was a big game – we were playing our rivals. I looked around me, taking in the scene. The other team’s players were walking over to their bench, dejected. And our fans – wow, there were a lot at this game – were clapping and cheering from the sidelines.

I felt a rush of happiness – you know, that feeling that you get when you do something great, the _reason_ you play a sport and work hard. All my hard work became worth it in moments like these.

I headed over to the bleachers. I spotted my mom and dad and waved to them, and then I found my friends.

“Oh, my God!” one of my best friends, Natalie, shrieked, running over to me and giving me a hug. “You did so awesome!”

“Thanks,” I said breathlessly, redoing my messy ponytail and glancing around the crowd as my other friends congratulated me. _‘Where is he? Is he here?’_ I thought anxiously. _‘He has to be here – he promised.’_

“Hey, Natalie, have you seen Matt?” I asked her in a low voice.

She bit her lip and nodded. “He and Kelsey left when there were two minutes left.”

My heart sank. He had missed my goal. Because he’d left with his girlfriend. I forced myself to smile and tried to enjoy the aftermath of the game, but it was no use. Matt Ballinger had yet again ruined something for me because I was too damn stuck on him.

After a few more minutes of congratulations and some questions asked by the reporter from the local paper, I walked to my car to drive home. I sighed as I turned on the radio and pulled out of the parking lot, trying to clear the disappointment from my mind.

_‘It was just one game. There will be more,’_ I thought to myself.

_‘But it was one of the most important games of the season. And, plus, you_ asked _him to be there, and he let you down,’_ another part of my mind challenged.

_‘But he_ was _there. He kept his promise. So what if he didn’t stay the whole time? He has a girlfriend. And it’s not you.’_

The last sentence stuck in my mind for the rest of the ride. When I arrived at home, I took a quick shower and put on comfortable clothes. I was about to start my homework when my cell phone started beeping. I picked it up and saw that I had a text message.

“Did you win? Call me,” the text message said. I checked to see who it was from and my heart jumped when I saw Matt’s number. I dialed and played with a string on my shorts as I waited for him to pick up the phone.

“Hello?” he said.

“Hey,” I said.

“Oh, hey! Did you win?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I said with pride in my voice. “I scored right before time ran out. It was sweet.”

“Cool,” he said. “Congratulations, Soccer Queen.”

“Thanks. So…you left with Kelsey before the end, I take it?” I asked casually.

He sighed. “Yeah. We went to her house.” He paused. “She dumped me.”

“Oh, my God,” I said. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” he said numbly. “I mean, we went out for five months. You know that’s a long time for me. I thought…I thought…” he trailed off. “Can you come over? I need someone to talk to.”

I looked at the pile of homework in front of me and thought about how hungry I was. I had a lot to do. “Sure,” I said, cursing myself silently. “I’ll be right over.”

I hung up and massaged my temples. Stuff like this happened all the time, and I always dropped whatever I was doing to go help Matt. Every time I hoped he would notice me in a different light, go for me instead of one of those bitchy girls that he always went out with, something, anything. But he didn’t. All I got was a friendly hug, a friendly thank you.

I looked at the clock as I put my shoes on. It was almost eight, and I knew I wouldn’t be home until at least eleven. It looked like I’d be pulling another all-nighter to get my homework done after I came home.

_‘This is the last time,’_ I promised myself. _‘Next time I’ll just tell him I’m too busy. This is the last time.’_

Sure. That’s what I said every time.

_here he comes again with another girlfriend_ _introduces me and says_ _“this is the sweetest girl I’ve ever known.”_ _couldn’t say a word_ _i never say a word_ _he wraps his arms around my neck_ _“’cause you are the sweetest girl I’ve ever known.”_ _and I say again “This is the last time”_ _there he goes again_ _he says I’m his best friend_ _“and we’re better off this way,” he says_ _“‘cause your still the sweetest girl I’ve ever known”_ _his smell stays on my shirt_ _i can’t say a word_ _can’t swallow this lump inside my neck_ _‘cause you’re still the sweetest guy I’ve ever known_ _and I say again “This is the last time”_ _when you left before I didn’t care too much_ _‘cause I just wished you’d go away_ _and I see you now and it’s just too much_ _takes my breath away_ _just like a suckerpunch_ _here he comes again with another girlfriend_ _introduces me and says_ _“this is the sweetest girl I’ve ever known.”_ _couldn’t say a word_ _i never say a word_ _he wraps his arms around my neck_ _“’cause you are the sweetest girl I’ve ever known.”_ _and I say again_ _and I said before_ _and I say once more_ _“this is the last time”_ Introducing… **J.J. Pope** Our heroine has so much going for her, but she doesn’t see it. Star athlete, honor student, sweet, beautiful girl, she is a perfectionist and is too caught up in what she _isn’t_ and what she _doesn’t_ have. Oh, the pain of unrequited love. **Matt Ballinger** Our hero. Sweet, smart, and caring, his main flaw is that he doesn’t see what’s right in front of him. He really is a good guy, but he’s looking in all the wrong places for what he’s trying to find. _Will Matt get the hint before it’s too late?_ _Will it ever be too late – will J.J. let go of her crush?_ _Is this really **the last time**?_


End file.
